


Untitled

by TheSecretLover



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dialogue-Only, How Do I Tag, M/M, Parenthood, Short One Shot, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLover/pseuds/TheSecretLover
Summary: "I thought being a father to an alternate version of myself was surreal and yet, watching younger versions of ourselves pining is even stranger."





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet of an AU currently stuck in my head that I'll never end up writing due to lack of writing skills.
> 
> 1\. Kirk Prime survived his return from the Nexus and accompanies Spock Prime in his attempt to save Romulus.
> 
> 2\. Kirk and Spock are caught by and exit the black hole to a already destroyed USS Kelvin. Nero will exit in 25 years like Spock Prime did in the movie.
> 
> 3\. Spock is incapable of ignoring any version of Jim in pain so after the Tarsus IV incident, Kirk and Spock end up raising nu!Kirk. (The main plot that won't leave me alone and I don't know where to post Star Trek fic ideas. Isn't there usually a Kink Meme or something for bad writers to leave their ideas?)
> 
> 4\. Nu!Kirk gets called junior a lot and has a Sa-mekh that taught him the Vulan language, but otherwise the story would go about the same as the movie once Nero came to destroy Vulcan.
> 
> Edit: Why are titles so hard? They are the worst and I couldn't think of a witty title for this.

"I thought being a father to an alternate version of myself was surreal and yet, watching younger versions of ourselves pining is even stranger."  
  
"It is rather vexing to see their obvious affections go unnoticed. Jim has known of our bond for as long as he's been under our care and of our actual identities for five years. He should know that the same for him is destined."  
  
"Yes, but you forget Junior lacks confidence when it comes to the heart. It's part of what took us so long after all. Of course, that fact that this version of you is currently invested in his relationship with Uhura doesn't help"  
  
"Hm, a most unexpected occurrence. I had thought my words with Commander Spock after his return might bring him closer to his path."  
  
"Oh? And what words of wisdom did you impart?"  
  
"I simply told my younger self that his place was on the Enterprise. That his bond with our son would define them both."  
  
"Why Spock, you're practically playing matchmaker. Bones would be proud of your investment in young love."  
  
"Doctor McCoy was most adamant in progressing our union."  
  
"...Well there's always Pon Farr. It did wonders for us."  
  
"I nearly killed you, Jim."  
  
"Yeah. The first time I had ever been so aroused while fighting for my life."


End file.
